


Четыре фигуры брака

by Dawwa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Domestic, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawwa/pseuds/Dawwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер по фильму "Любовь и голуби". Василий|Дерек любит разводить голубей|копаться в байке, а вот Надюха|Стайлз этого не одобряет. Дядя Миша|Питер врет о смерти своей жены, чтобы разжиться выпивкой, а Раиса Захаровна|Кейт соблазняет Василия|Дерека уйти из семьи после долгих десяти лет брака. А еще у Стайлза есть заветное желание, которое должно обязательно сбыться, ну и когда же, если не под Рождество?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четыре фигуры брака

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marchela24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchela24/gifts).



> Фанфик написан на фест и приурочен к теме новогоднего чуда. Советую не относиться к тексту серьезно, это всего лишь стилизация из любви к советскому фильму и нашим дорогим героям Тинвульфа)
> 
> Есть значительное ООС персонажей!

  
  
**Фигура Первая: бытовая**

– Дерек! Дерек! Если ты сейчас же не выйдешь, я приду к тебе и выброшу на помойку твой байк! – крикнул Стайлз с кухни. – Я клянусь, что сделаю это!  
  
Он уже двадцать минут назад слышал, как машина заехала в гараж, но Дерек так и не показался. Снова завис, ковыряясь в своих любимых деталях. Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, Дерек даже не переоделся, а он уже устал сводить масляные пятна с его рубашек.  
  
Ох уж эти бесконечные механизмы, на которые у Дерека стояк был не хуже, чем на него.  
  
Малия навалилась на стойку и подперла ладошкой лицо. Она не любила разговаривать, но всегда с таким жадным интересом смотрела, как Стайлз носится по кухне, готовит, кричит на Дерека или материт свой старенький ноутбук. Для одиннадцатилетки она вела себя умерено странно, хотя в чудачестве порой не уступала Стайлзу, у которого это было извечное амплуа, а ведь он не томился в шкуре койота долгих пять лет.  
  
В комнату вплыла Эрика, у нее в руках были провода и клещи. Бойд как раз устанавливал новую розетку в соседней комнате. Дом рассыпался на глазах, а у Дерека не было никаких забот, кроме его нового мотоцикла. Стайлз медленно закипал, как обросший накипью старый чайник, которым уже два месяца пользовалась вся стая после того, как сломался новый, электрический.  
  
И Стайлз, мать его, был не железный. Неприятности сыпались со всех сторон с тех пор, как они перебрались в старый особняк Хейлов. Отсутствие автономной системы отопления, забитые трубы каминов, старая газовая плита, поломанные розетки. А Дерек покупает новые детали и чинит свой мотоцикл. Замечательно!  
  
– Детка, сходи, помоги Эрике и Бойду, – как можно спокойнее сказал Стайлз Малие.  
  
– Снова будете орать? – меланхолично спросила Эрика.  
  
– Не твоё дело, – буркнул он и пошел к двери, ведущей в гараж. Стайлз мимоходом выглянул в окно, подъездную дорожку практически полностью занесло снегом, опять. На ровной поверхности были видны только свежие следы шин.  
  
– Бойд! – на ходу прикрикнул Стайлз. – Когда закончите с розеткой, нужно убрать снег!  
  
– А Дерек? – спросила Эрика.  
  
– Дерек будет трупом через три секунды.  
  
– Три, два… – услышал Стайлз, как Бойд начал отсчет. – Один.  
  
Стайлз распахнул двери в гараж и вдохнул полную грудь воздуха. Дерек как раз укладывал своего любимца на брезент и оглянулся с вороватым видом. Костюм был испорчен, уже третий по счету, Стайлз моментально отметил пятна на рукаве и колене. А рядом с его ногой заметил самый главный компромат! Новенькую, хромированную выхлопную трубу.  
  
– Стайлз, – миролюбиво начал Дерек, но того уже было не утихомирить.  
  
– Сколько это можно терпеть!? Дерек, ты наркоман! Нет, ты не наркоман, ты байкоман проклятый! Я смирился с тем, что ты Волк, что ты сделал меня геем, что рассказал о первом и о втором моему отцу! Но твою одержимость этой железякой я понимать не собираюсь! Не собираюсь! Ты слышишь меня или мне повторить на испанском? На иврите? На языке друидов?!  
  
Дерек спрятал ладонью пятно на рукаве, так, словно его можно было не заметить. Стайлз подлетел и указал пальцем на выхлопную трубу.  
  
– Что это?  
  
– Это… – Дерек смолк на полуслове, когда увидел испепеляющий взгляд Стайлза. И возразить, собственно, было нечего.  
  
– Скажи мне, я плохой партнер? – перебил он его. – Скажи! Ну давай! Я не забочусь о твоей стае? Я не люблю тебя? Ущемляю?  
  
– Стайлз… – совсем глухо выдохнул Дерек.  
  
– Нет, скажи мне! Потому что я не понимаю. У нас семья, у нас стая, Дерек, а ты альфа! Да, вы все крутые Волки, у вас вылезают зубы и вы рычите, но при этом даже трусы себе постирать не в состоянии. И на это есть я, да? Стайлз – ваша мамочка и прислуга?! А Стайлз может тоже много чего хочет – горячий душ, к примеру, и теплую кухню, а еще хочет, чтобы у нас из окна перестало дуть, и новую кровать, потому что кое-кто отломал изголовье у этой! А ты покупаешь детали к своему байку!  
  
Дерек всегда выносил крик Стайлза со стоическим терпением и за годы даже немного к нему привык.  
  
– Детка, но я ведь люблю тебя. А это моё хобби, – спокойно ответил он. – Кто-то вон пьет, как Питер, или ходит по шлюхам, как Джексон, бедная Лидия. А я просто люблю собирать всякое железо…  
  
– Если это влияет на семью, то оно все плохо, что выпивка, что шлюхи, что твои байки.  
  
– Стайлз… – Дерек потянул к нему грязные руки.  
  
– Не прикасайся, ты же в масле! – Стайлз потихоньку успокоился, обернувшись к двери, откуда выглядывали Эрика, Бойд, Скотт и Малия. – Что смотрите? Заведите, наконец, себе семью, и прекратите уже все висеть на моей шее, – посетовал он. – Ох, мама дорогая, ну за что мне все это?  
  
Стайлз растолкал эту толпу и пошел к плите, где уже подгорала яичница. И так было всегда, он легко заводился и так же легко потухал. Но за десять лет привык и знал, что никуда он от Дерека не денется. И от его стаи. Но ему хотелось все-таки некоторой обособленности и детей, и Стайлз не скрывал этого от Дерека.  
  
Их отношения развивались медленно и были проверены временем, а с тех пор, как Питер подкинул им Малию, Стайлз окончательно понял, что хочет от Дерека ребенка. И они хорошенько озадачили Дитона этой проблемой.  
  
Вот уже полгода Стайлз чувствовал себя подопытным кроликом и жертвой травника. Они испробовали огромную кучу заклинаний и эликсиров и не думали на этом останавливаться. Нервы уже были ни к черту и домашние заботы добивали, но Стайлз не сдавался, он верил, что если Дерек за три секунды может отрастить себе бакенбарды, то он сам уж как-нибудь сможет забеременеть в этом безумном паранормальном мире, где на каждом углу их поджидает какая-то срань.

**Фигура Вторая: дядя Питер**

Айзек притащил рождественскую ель, и наряжать ее решили всей стаей. Стайлз достал с чердака коробки с игрушками, которые они сами делали в позапрошлом году из папье-маше. От вида этих игрушек чувство прекрасного умирало в муках, но это уже была традиция их стаи.  
  
В коробке лежала криво выкрашенная ель Скотта, немного затертое красное яблоко Эрики с милым сердечком, пончик с настоящей шоколадной крошкой Эллисон, черный квадрат Айзека, шапка Санты Бойда, миролюбивый призрак Лидии и член от Джексона. Стайлз весело хохотнул, когда достали эту поделку, Джексон тогда долго возмущался, что его заставляют заниматься подобной ерундой и в насмешку сделал член с огромными, ну прямо как у быка, яйцами.  
  
Дерек обычно вешал эту игрушку сам, забирая у него, словно ревновал, что чей-то половой агрегат может восхищать Стайлза больше, чем его собственный. И это было так мило, что Стайлз по вечерам всегда рвался доказать, что только один единственный член занимает в его воображении все призовые места.  
  
Эрика достала гирлянду и отправила Скотта повесить над входом праздничные лампочки. Тот упорхнул, напевая «Джингл Беллз» и размахивая проводом с вилкой. Стайлз повесил свою игрушку – волка, и заметил, что с прошлого года у него отпала лапа.  
  
– Плохой знак, – пробубнил Айзек, но для него все было плохим знаком. В мире Айзека было всего два цвета – грязно-белый и черный. А может быть еще с полсотни оттенков серого, Айзека было понять очень сложно, словно он и есть тот самый герой, от которого невинным овечкам стоило бы держаться подальше.  
  
Стайлз задумчиво обошел их ель по кругу и примерился в паре мест, чтобы прикрепить своего волка-инвалида. Волк нашел себе пристанище между пончиком и шапкой Санты. Ну, а на верхушку они повесили новую игрушку, сделанную Малией. Дерек подсадил ее на плечо, чтобы она повесила своего ангела с кривыми руками.  
  
– Почему у него нет нимба? – задумчиво спросила Эрика, прижав палец ко рту и рассматривая ель.  
  
– Ты лучше спроси, почему у него нет ног, – парировал Бойд и сверкнул белозубой улыбкой.  
  
– Я воздержусь.  
  
Малия внимательно слушала их и они не стали обижать ее поделку, потому что Стайлз очень трепетно относился к девочке, словно это была его дочь, а не Питера.  
  
– Иди вешать свой носочек, милая, – сказал Стайлз и подтолкнул ее к камину. Малия подошла к каминной полке, где уже висели носки всей стаи. Это было новой традицией, поэтому носки, как и игрушки, были разнокалиберными, а некоторые и вовсе не стиранными. На каждый из них Стайлз булавкой прилепил стикер с именем.  
  
Свой носок в их доме получили даже те, кто не праздновал с ними. Джексон, хоть он уже год как уехал в Лондон и даже не звонил, стервец, Эллисон, потому что Скотт оторвал бы всем головы, Кира – новая девушка Скотта, она уехала на праздники к родителям и оставила Скотта им. Стайлз был готов поспорить, что-то у них снова не ладилось. Призрак Эллисон всегда будет витать над Скоттом, сколько бы времени ни прошло с тех пор, как ее убили.  
  
Стайлз окинул взглядом идеальную картину – первое Рождество в новом доме. И ему понравилось, несмотря на то, что всего неделю назад они жестко грызлись из-за каждой мелочи идущего на всех парах ремонта.  
  
Скотт вернулся в комнату и бросил в коробку лишнюю гирлянду.  
  
– Ты попросишь у Санты волчонка? – шепнула Эрика на ухо Стайлзу.  
  
– Я готов попросить волчонка даже у дьявола, если моя мечта сбудется.  
  
Дерек отошел поговорить по телефону и не слышал, как к ним пожаловал гость. Стайлз любил семейные праздники, с радостью приглашал папу с Меллисой на сочельник, регулярно принимал в гостях Рафаеля Маккола и миссис Мартин. И будь у Дерека живы родители, Стайлз звал бы и их, но на его счастье – или несчастье? – самым частым гостем из родственников был дядя Питер.  
  
Питер нашел себя в браке и бутылке водки после того, как его силы оборотня медленно угасли. Теперь весь его эпатаж сводился к пьяному мату, ночевкам лицом в тунцовом салате и беге голышом по окрестностям. Стайлз был рад, что ближайшие соседи находились в миле от их дома. Питера мало кто выдерживал, а уж вид его болтающихся причиндалов и того хуже. Марин Морелл не зря всегда казалась Стайлзу странной, она стала первой миссис Хейл, сумев заполучить от Питера кольцо, а не только ненадежную роль любовницы. И теперь не отходила от него ни на шаг, думая, что может контролировать его.  
  
Стайлз удивился, что сегодня Питер был один, но по обыкновению вдрызг пьян.  
  
– Моя любимая стая! – противно растягивая слова, поприветствовал он, явно не думая того, что говорил. Ощутимо пахнуло перегаром. – Где тут у вас бар? Бойд, налей мне водки!  
  
– Сначала хоть немного приди в себя, Питер, – ответил тот.  
  
Питер привалился к косяку плечом и прищурился, обнажив зубы в печальной улыбке.  
  
– Возможно, вы правы, я подлец и алкоголик, и недостоин и глотка, но у меня сегодня горе, поэтому я пью…  
  
Эрика на это заявление только фыркнула и ушла в другую комнату. Малия даже на шаг ближе к отцу не подошла, так и стояла у камина и молчала, словно мышка. Стайлз начал убирать коробки.  
  
– Что, даже не спросите, что за горе? – ядовито продолжил Питер. – Вам наплевать… Дереку наплевать… А ты, Стайлз, ты же мой свояченик. Марин единственная меня любила, моя Марин…  
  
Стайлз остановился и поднял взгляд.  
  
– Любила? В прошедшем времени? И кого же теперь она любит?  
  
– Никого. Моя Марин теперь на небесах, как и моя сестра.  
  
Питер потер лоб и Стайлз ощутил себя не в своей тарелке.  
  
– Что случилось? – спросил Дерек.  
  
– Морелл мертва, – еле выдавил Стайлз.  
  
– Ты убил свою жену? – деловито уточнил Дерек. И ответил на яростный взгляд Стайлза: – Это обычный вопрос после того, как он убил Лору.  
  
На удивление Питер всхлипнул и его рот искривился.  
  
– Я любил Марин, разве бы я смог? Нет, Дерек, нет…  
  
Скотт притащил из столовой стул, чтобы усадить его, а Бойд сходил за выпивкой. Питер сел и начал рассказывать, рука, держащая бокал, дрожала, и он жадно отпивал огромными глотками водку, словно это вода. Скотт подливал ему снова и снова.  
  
– Моя Марин… Это было так внезапно, как снег на голову… Она еще вчера утром… а теперь. Какого цвета вы хотите венок, мистер Хейл? И их лица, словно она не человек! Конечно, она же черная! Каковы ублюдки!  
  
Стайлз ощутил, что по щекам текут слезы. Они не были закадычными друзьями с Марин Морелл, но она была так молода. Всего чуточку за тридцать, как и Стайлз. Они часто обращались к ней, и Дитон ее хвалил и хотел привлечь к разработке их маленькой миссии. А теперь все пропало, ее больше нет.  
  
– Ее убили? – спросил Бойд.  
  
– Моя Марин… Моя дорогая женушка… – словно в бреду рыдал Питер, не отлипая от стакана. – Моя бедная девочка… Нет, она умерла страшно и не заслужила этого.  
  
– Что с ней случилось? – не выдержал Стайлз.  
  
– Ее загрызли Волки, чужая стая. Следы зубов по всему телу, ее лицо и глаза, она ждала меня. Ждала, что я ее спасу...  
  
Стая заволновалась, новость об убийстве не радовала никого, Дерек тяжело вздохнул и отошел к окну. На улице шел ленивый снежок и фонарь, который Дерек сделал недавно, освещал всю поляну перед домом.  
  
– Моя Марин, – горестно вздохнул Питер.  
  
– Стайлз, – позвал его Дерек и тот подошел, утирая слезы со щек. – Мне кажется или это наша покойница ищет в сугробе ключи от машины?  
  
Бойд и Скотт рванули к окну, а Айзек забрал у Питера бокал.  
  
– Вот подлец! – все разом возмутились они.  
  
– Зато я раскрутил вас на выпивку, – невозмутимо парировал он, откинувшись на стуле, словно это был трон.  
  
– Беги, Питер, – посоветовал Дерек.  
  
И не зря – началась дикая возня. А потом объяснение с Марин Морелл и клятвенные обещания Питера больше так не делать.

**Фигура Третья: изменническая**

Стайлз схватился за сломанное изголовье и чуть не уронил его на себя, Дерек успел перехватить. Он чувствовал себя почти идиотом, наращивая темп толчков и придерживая собственную кровать. Под пуховым одеялом было жарко, но так любил Стайлз, и Дерек терпел все неудобства только ради него и, собственно, самой возможности заняться любовью. Замерзающий Стайлз обыкновенно был не склонен к близости, а еще капризничал, как ребенок. А так и волки сыты, и овцы целы.  
  
– Еще! – потребовал Стайлз, обхватывая его ногами и руками, обволакивая всем своим жарким, доступным и таким знакомым телом. – Еще! Давай же!  
  
Дерек толкнул к стене изголовье и подхватил его под колени, задирая ноги повыше, как советовал, мать его, Дитон. И начал вбиваться все сильнее и сильнее, яйца зазвенели от такого темпа и Дерек ощутил, что еще немного, и он кончит, а вот Стайлз и вполовину не был близок и сжимался, сученыш, вокруг его члена, подталкивая к черте.  
  
– С тобой, – рыкнул Дерек и увидел, как Стайлз облизывает губы и кусает нижнюю.  
  
– Я уже, уже… – и Стайлз потянулся целоваться, одновременно скользя ладонями по его спине и спускаясь вниз, сжимая ягодицы. – Ну, давай же, Дерек! Давай!  
  
И этого хватило, чтобы ни на какой самоконтроль сил уже не осталось. Дерек кончил, Стайлз – нет. Но его это не особо волновало: как только Дерек немного отдышался, он потянулся за анальной пробкой. И это было совсем не эротично, потому что Стайлз тут же начал разливаться соловьем о том, что ему сказал Дитон и что посоветовал. Сперма нужна была для очередного ритуала.  
  
– Завтра я еду в командировку на два дня, во Флориду, – перебил его Дерек.  
  
Стайлз тут же притих.  
  
– Но ведь только вчера было Рождество! – возмутился он.  
  
– Ну, а вот завтра я уже должен работать, если хочу купить тебе новую кровать. И тот чайник, что ты присмотрел, и красивые полотенца...  
  
Стайлз надулся.  
  
– Я понял. Но ты говоришь так, словно это я ее сломал.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся.  
  
– Нет, но ты меня спровоцировал.  
  
Стайлз прильнул к нему под одеялом и поцеловал в шею. Дерек почувствовал, что сбоку к нему прижался полувозбужденный член.  
  
– Во Флориде тепло. Ты точно едешь туда работать? – ехидно спросил Стайлз.  
  
– Да, ты даже можешь погладить мне галстук.  
  
– Я пришью тебе на трусы кармашек и заставлю хранить в нём моё фото.  
  
– Договорились, а я привезу вам сувениры.  
  
Стайлз потерся о его бедро и выдохнул в шею.  
  
– Я хочу дельфина. Вилли, как из фильма.  
  
Дерек засмеялся, но кивнул, обнимая Стайлза за плечи и сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать лапать.  
  
– Хорошо, я сделаю. Еще пожелания?  
  
– Да, – шепнул Стайлз. – Минет, но его я хочу авансом.  
  
И Дерек просто не смог отказать, тем более, что Стайлз, видимо, вспомнил, что секс нужен не только для продолжения рода.

*********

Во Флориде было слишком жарко и Дереку целый день было плохо, словно он стал рождественской индейкой, которую Стайлз запекал пару дней назад. Командировка была не особо загруженной, поэтому в первый день у Дерека даже было немного времени, чтобы сходить на пляж.  
  
Стайлз звонил всего раз и не звучал ни расстроенным, ни соскучившимся, пожелав ему хорошей работы. Но дефиле по пляжу в плавках работой-то особенно не назовешь. И Дерек скучал, в отличие от Стайлза. По стае, по своему байку, по бесконечному ремонту, который, кажется, уже стал стилем их жизни.  
  
Вода в океане оказалась холодной, поэтому Дерек смог остыть и даже немного сыграть в волейбол на песке. А потом к ним подошла хищная блондинка в черном бикини. Высокая, стройная, с круглыми буферами, крепкими бедрами и сладкой улыбкой. Парни заволновались, начали выделываться, и кончилось все тем, что попали секси-блондинке в голову мячом.  
  
Дерек как раз был рядом и помог ей устоять. Ее карие глаза казались такими умными и приветливыми.  
  
– Меня зовут Кейт, – сказала она, ласково улыбаясь. Дерек не смог не улыбнутся в ответ.  
  
– Дерек.  
  
Волейболисты вились вокруг нее, как пчелы, охраняющие мед, предупреждая каждое желание. Но она мало на кого обращала внимание, принимала ухаживания и в тоже время выдерживала дистанцию.  
  
– Выпьем? – предложила она лично ему.  
  
– Хорошо.  
  
И Дерек выпил, обещая себе после этого сразу же пойти в номер. Но бокал с пивом стал его последним воспоминанием. Очнулся он уже в квартире охотницы в цепях. И это было самое адское из пробуждений в его жизни.  
  
Кейт стояла над ним, такая же красивая, как и на пляже, но в ее глазах горел уже не теплый, а дьявольский огонёк. Она провела ладонью по его бицепсу и улыбнулась. То, что было дальше, Дерек предпочел бы забыть. Навсегда.

*********

Стайлз решил не доставать Дерека в командировке, хотя бы первый день. И все свои хлопоты по дому он нагло сгрузил на Эрику. Чтобы та изредка вспоминала, что она тоже умеет готовить, убирать, стирать и бегать за всеми. Бойд уже давно предлагал Эрике пожениться, но она упиралась всеми силами, это Стайлз знал доподлинно, потому что брак положил бы конец эре Стайлз-за-все-отвечает.  
  
Стайлз только смешал стопроцентно полезный салат из листьев рукколы и базилика и достал запеченную рыбу, оставив на Эрику обязанность накормить стаю, и стал ждать отца. Шериф Стилински уже давно завел себе новую семью, после того, как Стайлз его покинул, и Скотт, его бро, внезапно стал ему сводным братом.  
  
Стайлз все равно всегда смотрел на Скотта, как на родственника, близнеца, ходячую совесть и частичку его души, потому что вырос рядом с ним и пережил много такого, о чем не пишут в учебниках и не предупреждают на уроках. Укус, борьбу со сверхъестественным, смерть Эллисон и многое другое. И вот теперь, когда Кира предложила ему встретить праздники раздельно, Скотт оказался там же, откуда и начинал. В стае Дерека Хейла.  
  
Шериф занял почти весь день Стайлза и только ближе к вечеру следующего дня тот вспомнил о странно притихшем Дереке, который не звонил, не эсэмсил ему и не подавал признаков желания поскорее вернуться домой. Стайлз пробовал его набрать, но все было бесполезно, то ли Дерек утопил свой телефон в океане, то ли просто выключил его. И он решил подождать, в конце концов, Дерек — не маленькая девочка, чтобы с ним что-то могло случиться.  
  
Уже ближе к утру Стайлзу пришло сообщение.  
  
«Я так не могу, Стайлз, прости. Я не вернусь».  
  
Он прочитал его три раза, прежде чем понял, о чем оно. И ни о каком сне уже не могло идти речи. Стайлз запутался в одеяле и упал с кровати. Ему хотелось кого-то ударить, и этим кем-то был Дерек. Руки тряслись, в голове зашумело от страха.  
  
– Ай-й-йзек! – заорал Стайлз.

*********

Скотт старался не зевать и производить впечатление очень занятого человека, иначе Стайлз тут же начинал орать, задыхаться, метать глазами молнии и пить кофе чашку за чашкой. Вся стая собралась в кухне и обступила Скотта со всех сторон.  
  
– Он вернулся? Просто скажи мне?!  
  
Скотт кликнул еще раз и еще. Он пытался вытащить по его кредитке информацию о последних рейсах, на которые мог сесть Дерек. И он нашел обратный билет и оплаченный номер в дешевом мотеле в трех сотнях миль от Бекон-Хиллз.  
  
– Да, он прилетел вчера вечером.  
  
– Это еще ничего не значит, – сказала Эрика и Стайлз ткнул ей в лицо телефон.  
  
– А это значит? Он бросил меня! Бросил по смс! Спасибо тебе, чувак, за последние десять лет совместной жизни. За то, что ты любил меня, заботился обо мне, как идиот хотел родить мне ребенка, но я, наверное, пас и даже не удосужусь тебе позвонить. Ты это тут видишь?! Видишь? Я звонил ему сто раз, а он даже трубку не берет, ублюдок!  
  
Стайлз с размаху бросил телефон в окно и разбил стекло. Скотт еле успел пригнуться, волчьи инстинкты помогли.  
  
– Упс, – немного безумно сказал Стайлз. – Какая досада, стекло!  
  
– Стайлз! – схватила его Эрика. – Я не дам разнести твой дом!  
  
– Это не мой дом, это дом сукиного сына, который бросает людей по смс! И я теперь обязан съехать к отцу, а он приведет вам нового дурака, который будет вместо меня! И вы будете его любить вместо меня, и он будет с ним трахаться вместо меня… И… И…  
  
Стайлз сел на стул, закрыл лицо руками и разрыдался. Когда он убрал руки, глаза покраснели, а на щеках алел румянец. Вся стая стояла и огорошено смотрела, как Стайлз ревет. Плакать сдержанно Стайлз не умел, поэтому выглядел сопливо, жалко и беззащитно.  
  
Малия бросилась к нему и обняла. Стайлз прижал ее к груди и взглянул на остальных.  
  
– Все было хорошо. Мы же расстались хорошо. Я ждал его… Что могло произойти за два дня?! Скоро меня тут не будет, Малия, так что наобнимайся наперед. Скоро я буду в истории этой стаи… Буду никем.  
  
– Что ты такое говоришь? – рявкнула Эрика и забрала у него чашку с черным кофе. – Совсем двинулся?  
  
Малия заплакала и еще крепче прижалась, но Стайлз начал ее отрывать от себя. Насильно отдирал тонкие пальчики от своего рубашки, а она не поддавалась, держала его до последнего.  
  
– Что ты делаешь?! – рассердился Скотт, видя, что Стайлз просто издевается над Малией.  
  
Тот сразу же вскинулся и Малия сама его отпустила.  
  
– Да, кричите на Стайлза! Кричите! – заорал он. – Обвиняйте! Я что, не понимаю, о чем вы думаете? Считаете, я не знаю, о чем речь. Стайлз, дрянь, довел Дерека, и он сбежал, да? Я знаю, знаю! Вы думаете, что я его пилил, что много говорил о доме? Но я же для вас, я для стаи! А вы как ко мне, как вы на меня смотрите?!  
  
– Замолчи! – одернул его Айзек.  
  
– Не ори на меня! – огрызнулся Стайлз.  
  
Бойд стукнул кулаком по столу, блеснув голубыми глазами.  
  
– Хватит! Ты никуда не уйдешь от нас и ни в чем не виноват, Стайлз, ты член стаи, как и Дерек. А когда он вернется, мы с ним потолкуем по душам. И хватит, прекращай истерить, – выражение лица Бойда не оставляло сомнений, что толковать они будут на кулаках. А может и до зубов дело дойдет, а когда бета бросает вызов альфе, до добра это обычно не доводит.  
  
Стайлз испугался.  
  
– Ты же не будешь драться с ним? Бойд! Бойд, отвечай мне! Бойд, ты куда пошел? Ты куда? Бойд! Эрика! Сделай же что-нибудь, он же убьет Дерека!  
  
Стайлз догнал Бойда и вцепился ему в руку. Эрика побежала за ними, как и Малия, размазывая по лицу слезы.  
  
– Бойд, я тебя не пущу!  
  
– Стайлз, мне нужно проверить щиток, на улице гроза.  
  
За окном как раз полыхнуло, но это не особенно убедило Стайлза. Температура поднялась на несколько градусов, и теперь весь снег раскис, а с неба капал дождь.  
  
– А я тебе не верю, ты мне говоришь щиток, а сам в машину и поедешь искать Дерека! Я знаю, я сколько лет с тобой прожил!  
  
Бойд закатил глаза.  
  
– Стайлз, я проверю щиток! И все.  
  
– А я с тобой пойду! А что? Покажешь мне, что такое этот загадочный щиток.  
  
– Эрика! – попросил Бойд, и она оторвала от его руки Стайлза и уволокла в дом.  
  
Стайлз пинался и брыкался, орал и материл их всех на чем свет стоит, но она не ослабила хватку, пока Стайлз не обмяк в ее руках.  
  
– Я вас ненавижу, – прорыдал он и дал увести себя в спальню.

*********

Буквально через час к ним пожаловали гости. Эрика первая услышала стук и открыла дверь, в холл вошла высокая, стройная женщина в элегантном костюме цвета бордо. Туфли на шпильках с острыми носками, клатч подмышкой, тонкий аромат духов и аура хищницы составляли просто поразительный образ. За ее спиной бушевала настоящая буря, лил дождь, ветер гнул деревья. А у нее ни единый волосок из прически не выпал.  
  
Промокший зонтик незнакомки ронял капли прямо на пол.  
  
– Кого вам? – враждебно начала Эрика, не купившись на внешний вид гостьи.  
  
– Я хотела бы увидеть мистера Стилински. Это ведь его дом?  
  
– Стайлза, – уточнила она, – а зачем он вам?  
  
– У меня есть разговор по поводу Дерека Хейла.  
  
Эрика недовольно сморщилась, но женщина явно была нацелена поговорить со Стайлзом, и она предположила, что это может быть по делу.  
  
– Вы с Дерековой работы?  
  
– Можно и так сказать.  
  
– Так кто вы?  
  
– Скажите ему, что пришла Кейт Арджент. Я по делу.  
  
Эрика бросила последний подозрительный взгляд и пошла наверх, в спальню Стайлза. Тот как раз лежал на постели и смотрел в потолок. Малия свернулась клубком у него под боком и жалостливо смотрела, как вздымается его грудь. Девочка явно была в него влюблена, хотя Стайлз все ее нежности воспринимал, как ласку ребенка к родителю.  
  
– К тебе пришла какая-то расфуфыренная дама, говорит, что хочет поговорить о Дереке, наверное, с работы, – сообщила Эрика.  
  
Малия подняла голову и принюхалась.  
  
– Дама?  
  
– Да, Кейт Арджент.  
  
Стайлз встал. Эрика заметила, что выглядит он отвратительно, словно неделю не спал. Стайлз так и не снял пижаму, волосы торчали в разные стороны и, судя по всему, он еще не был в ванной. Но ради какой-то незнакомки пинать Стайлза Эрика не стала.  
  
– Он, наверное, прогулял работу, – озабоченно сказал Стайлз, словно все было как раньше. И ему все еще нужно было переживать из-за Дерека.  
  
Они втроем сошли вниз, Кейт сидела в гостиной на диване под пристальным взглядом Айзека и теребила свой клатч.  
  
– Что за манеры, Айзек? – одернул его Стайлз. – Ты предложил миссис Арджент чай?  
  
– Мисс, – поправила Кейт.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Я мисс, а не миссис, но, впрочем, не важно.  
  
Стайлз сел на диван и посмотрел на гостью.  
  
– Эрика сказала, что вы приехали из-за Дерековой работы? Он не явился в офис? Вероломный ублюдок!  
  
– Стайлз, – осадила его Эрика. – Возможно, мисс Арджент тут не по этому поводу.  
  
– Ну почему же? – выгнув бровь, сказала та. – Очень даже по этому.  
  
Эрика скрестила руки на груди.  
  
– Вообще вы в своих этих страховых конторах с ума что ли посходили?!  
  
Кейт не обратила внимания на Эрику и взяла за руку Стайлза. У нее были холодные руки с длинными пальцами, Стайлз недолго смог выдержать ее прикосновение.  
  
– Так что вы там говорили, мистер Стилински?  
  
– Стайлз.  
  
– Да, Стайлз. Что вы говорили по поводу того, что Дерек ублюдок? И его вероломства?  
  
– Я? Да ничего… Это наше, личное.  
  
Кейт кивнула так, словно услышала что-то умное.  
  
– Вы правы, конечно же. Стайлз, я хочу у вас спросить, скажите мне, вы любите Дерека? Любите этого оборотня?  
  
Стайлз еле сдержался, чтобы не зареветь вновь. Комок застрял в горле, в глазах защипало, словно он смотрел прямо на солнце.  
  
– Да, люблю.  
  
– Но вы должны думать не только о своём комфорте, Стайлз, но и о Дереке. Он волк, он альфа, а рядом с вами какое будущее его ждет? Ему нужны щенки. Потомство. И ему нужна его стая. Понимаете?  
  
– Его стая тут, со мной. А что до щенков, я… Мы хотели решить этот вопрос.  
  
– Стайлз, не будьте эгоистом, вы сами знаете, чего стоит Дерек, ваши желания затмили его амбиции. Вы душите его. Убиваете его рост.  
  
Стайлз фыркнул.  
  
– Да какие у него могут быть амбиции? О чем вы?.. – и тут его, наконец, осенило. Кейт укоризненно покачала головой. – Дерек… Вы… Дерек…  
  
– Да, я и Дерек. Но, Стайлз, если вы любите, вы должны отпустить.  
  
Стайлз только ошарашенно моргнул и схватил Кейт за ворот, чуть не разрывая его.  
  
– Ах ты, грязная шлюха! Ты его захомутала! Ты! Потрясла своими сиськами, про щенков рассказала, задницу подставила? Да? Какого черта ты пришла? Что тебе надо? Вошла в мой дом, потаскуха! – Стайлз тряс ее, как куклу.  
  
Если бы не Эрика, он бы уже карабкался на Кейт, как на башню, чтобы снять с нее скальп. Кейт отбивалась, кричала и лупила Стайлза по рукам клатчем. На шум прибежали Айзек с Бойдом и уставились на весь этот бедлам.  
  
– Пусти меня! Эрика, пусти, я ей врежу! Врежу этой твари! Моего Дерека! Моего! Мой Дерек! Только мой, поняла? Он ко мне приползет, бросит тебя и приползет! Сколько хочешь возле него вертись, а семья у него одна и он о нас вспомнит! Вспомнит и пожалеет!  
  
– Какой кошмар! Какая дикость! – возмутилась Кейт, оправляя на себе одежду и пытаясь привести в порядок прическу. – Уймите его! Псих!  
  
– Убиралась бы ты прочь отсюда, Арджент, пока я его держу. Потому что он хоть и человек, но может навредить не хуже оборотня, - сказала Эрика.  
  
– Эрика, пусти меня!  
  
Кейт собрала остатки гордости и, вздернув вверх подбородок, пошла к входной двери. Айзек и Бойд пропустили ее с такими ехидными лицами, что даже никаких комментариев не было нужно.  
  
– Я спасла Дерека от вас, – прошипела она на выходе.  
  
Но они не дали ей сказать последнюю гадость Стайлзу и выставили вон. Бойд пошел звонить Питеру, а Айзек присоединился к Эрике. Стайлз опять рыдал, уткнувшись Эрике в грудь, и совершенно этого не замечал, поливая ее декольте горючими слезами.  
  
– Он меня предал! Предал! Эрика! Он с этой… Изменил мне.  
  
Эрика гладила Стайлза по голове и приговаривала «Тссс…», никто из них не знал, что делать. От Дерека они такого не ожидали. От кого угодно, только не от Дерека. Бойд вернулся в гостиную и стал рядом с Айзеком.  
  
– Что-то мне это кажется подозрительным, не считаешь? – еле слышно сказал он. – Чтобы Дерек бросил стаю, нас, дом – это еще ладно, он и не хотел быть альфой. Но Стайлза? Он ведь для него в лепешку разбиться готов. Ради этой фифы? Питер тоже не в восторге.  
  
– Все люди меняются, может он просто его разлюбил?  
  
Стайлз оторвался от груди Эрики, утер рукавом сопли и икнул. Бойд с Айзеком переглянулись.  
  
– Это подстава, – в унисон сказали они.

**Фигура Четвертая: воссоединительная**

Дерек вернулся, когда его уже и не ждали. Стайлз наотрез отказался праздновать Новый год и не выходил из своей комнаты уже два дня, даже с постели не вставал. Эрика вертелась на кухне и молила Господа и Санту, чтобы это было ненадолго.  
  
Она первая услышала, как подъехал автомобиль, за рулём сидела Марин, а Питер выскочил, чтобы помочь Дереку выйти из машины. Дерек еле шел, Питер закинул его руку себе на плечо и вел его. Эрика выбежала на крыльцо придержать дверь.  
  
– Что с ним? – спросила она у Питера.  
  
Но ответила Марин.  
  
– Охотница опоила его аконитом, заперла в своей квартире и пыталась провести селекционные опыты.  
  
У Эрики брови поползли вверх от услышанного.  
  
– Бедный Дерек! Про селекционные опыты Стайлзу лучше не говорить.  
  
– Я еще здесь, – рыкнул Дерек, и Эрика погладила его по руке.  
  
– Конечно, не переживай.  
  
– Стайлзу не обязательно знать, – согласилась Марин. – Он будет переживать и сожрет себя заживо.  
  
– Нет, он не успокоится, пока ее не убьет. Марин, вы плохо знаете Стайлза.  
  
Питер хмыкнул, затаскивая Дерека внутрь.  
  
– Она и так мертва, сумасшедшая стерва. Пришлось сломать ей шею, она искренне считала, что у нее с Дереком любовь.  
  
Дерек на это только сверкнул красными глазами и попросил воды. Эрика засуетилась, напоила его, усадила и подсунула под спину подушку. Марин сделала характерный жест кистью у ключиц, и Эрика поняла, что Дереку пришлось несладко.  
  
– Если бы Питер ее не убил, это сделал бы я, – сказал он, когда они все расселись в гостиной. Скотт, Айзек и Бойд тоже пришли, не было только Малии и Стайлза. – Эта командировка стоила мне десяти лет жизни.  
  
– Нормальные люди в командировках изменяют добровольно, а тебя пришлось связывать, – сказал Айзек, и Дерек окатил его самым суровым из своих взглядов. – Стайлз тебя убьет. Не смотри так. Она ведь принудила тебя?  
  
Питер подошел к бару и плеснул себе водки в бокал.  
  
– Стайлз не будет злиться на Дерека, он ведь не виноват.  
  
Дерек не разделял мнения большинства, словно уже готовился к грядущей схватке. Марин и Питер в красках рассказали ему о посещении Кейт Арджент этого дома, а сам он видел, как Кейт отправляла Стайлзу смс с его сотового. Стайлзу сделали больно, очень больно, и вряд ли все забудется слишком скоро.  
  
– Кто не виноват? – раздалось из холла. Это был Стайлз, чумной и больше похожий на привидение.  
  
– Детка, – выдохнул Дерек.  
  
Стайлз прищурился и набрал полную грудь воздуха, и Эрика поняла, что нужно вмешаться. Иначе будет еще один скандал, а ни Стайлз, ни Дерек не имеют больше сил на ругань после всего, что было.  
  
– Арджент выкрала его и пытала! Стайлз, помотри на него! Она все подстроила.  
  
– Что? – огорошено спросил Стайлз. – Что сделала?  
  
– Спасибо, Эрика, – холодно поблагодарил Дерек.  
  
Стайлз моментально бросился к Дереку и обнял его.  
  
– Мой Волчара, никому не отдам! И не отпущу!  
  
Дерек ответил на объятие.  
  
– Я тоже по тебе скучал, Стайлз.  
  
И все потихоньку начали выметаться из комнаты, потому что Стайлз уже давно перестал париться из-за присутствия стаи рядом, когда они с Дереком занимаются даже сугубо интимными вещами. А этот самый момент был донельзя интимным: Стайлз лепетал всякую чушь, а Дерек не сводил с него взгляда.  
  
– Черт, – сказал Питер уже в холле. – Водка осталась там!  
  
– Какая досада, – подколола Марин.

*********

Уже в новом году, когда им удалось с горем пополам отпраздновать его в компании дяди Питера и Марин, Стайлз утащил Дерека в спальню и разместил на их старой, поломанной кровати. Регенерация Дерека хоть и действовала, но несколько дней принятия аконитовых чаев свели ее к минимуму. Стайлз его жалел и не хотел заставлять лишний раз двигаться.  
  
У Дерека было несколько переломов ребер, исполосована ремнями спина и шрам на щеке, но он даже не морщился. И Стайлз уважал его за эту выдержку, ему хотелось убить Кейт еще раз. А потом воскресить и снова убить. Стайлз не любил отдавать своё. А Дерек был его от кончиков пальцев ног до макушки.  
  
– У меня есть для тебя новость, Дерек, – сообщил Стайлз, прильнув к нему под одеялом и аккуратно вытягиваясь, чтобы не задевать слишком сильно. – Ко мне два дня назад приезжал Дитон.  
  
– О, Господи! – выдохнул Дерек. – Что опять?  
  
– Ничего.  
  
– Нет, правда. Говори, я слушаю, что нам нужно сделать еще?  
  
– Ничего, Дерек.  
  
Дерек тяжело вздохнул.  
  
– Детка, ты меня наказываешь? Я хочу иметь от тебя ребенка. Очень хочу. И никто этого не изменит.  
  
– Нет! Дерек, ты не понял, все закончилось, нам уже не надо пробовать. У нас вышло. Дитон подтвердил. У нас будет ребенок!  
  
Глаза у Стайлза блестели в темноте, а за окном переливались огоньки мигающих лампочек гирлянды. Дерек погладил его по щеке, испытывая настоящую нежность. Стайлз боролся за него, даже когда думал, что он его предал. Эрика со смехом, но все же рассказала, как Стайлз хотел выдрать Кейт волосы.  
  
– Это настоящее чудо, Стайлз. Новогоднее чудо.  
  
Стайлз забылся от радости, и навалился на Дерека, потянувшись к его губам. Дерек зашипел от боли, но все равно ответил. Поцелуй был ласковым и очень нежным.  
  
Стайлз отодвинулся и игриво улыбнулся.  
  
– Никогда больше не отпущу тебя, даже ради новой кровати, – сказал он и юркнул под одеяло. Дерек уставился в потолок и попытался заснуть. Стайлз уже спал, а у него не выходило.  
  
Что-то рвалось из груди, щекотало, елозило рядом с сердцем, и он понял, что это его чувства, реакция на происходящее, и это волнение не покинет его еще долго. Возможно, ближайшие восемнадцать лет, а может быть и дольше. Кто его знает, что еще придумает Дитон?

**Fin**


End file.
